


The Starry Skies of Eternity

by LordCommanderDi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Carmilla, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Make up sex, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCommanderDi/pseuds/LordCommanderDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura retreats to the Silas Library's observatory after one of her night terrors. Carmilla follows her. The pair find comfort with each other by rekindling their passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starry Skies of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Utmost respect to the actresses. The work of fiction that you're about to read is just a manifestation of my weird imagination. I wanted to see if I could pull something like this off, so I'll let you be the judge of that. 
> 
> Anyway, I imagined this scenario taking place while Carmillla, Laura, and Laf are hiding out in the Silas Library. I wrote this story as if Carmilla has an established G!P status. So if you're not all about, then I suggest not reading, but if you're curious, well, then, enjoy!

Some nights are better than others. For the most part, she can smuggle through with just one or two nightmares, but they always end the same way: Danny’s blood on her hands. 

She sniffles softly. Her tears were mostly dry by now. She hugs her knees tighter to her chest before she feels a draft entering the observatory. Laura turns abruptly, struggling to see if someone had entered. 

“Hello?”

A few moments of silence later, and she starts to panick. “Who’s there?” Then into the darkness she whispers, "Danny?"

A tense pause before a low voice responded, “Just me." And the dark silhouette of a person stepped into the light of the moon and stars. 

Carmilla. 

Laura sighed her relief. “Do not sneak up on me like that,” she mutters, and then turns away to wipe her eyes before Carmilla gets close enough to know that she'd been crying. Carmilla, however, kept her distance.

“Why are you here?” Laura asks, her back still turned.

“You’ve been having nightmares.”

"Not what I asked.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't mean to bother you. I’ll go.”

“—No don’t,” Laura blurts out before even thinking. “Stay."

Carmilla’s body is half-turned, but she's looking at Laura as if trying to look through her, to understand her, to find her in the dark mire which comprised her thoughts. If only so that she might pull her back into light. Carmilla runs her fingers through her hair, and then goes to take a seat beside Laura. They sit in silence.

"Hey, Carm?" Laura turns her head slightly to see Carmilla resting back on her hands, gazing up at the night sky.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

A pause. "I- really don't know."

Laura looks back to her hands in her lap. "Carm."

Carmilla smirks, almost amused. "Yeah?"

"Hold me?" 

Carmilla finally looks at Laura whose eyes are glistening. She thinks to say something, but when several wordless seconds pass, she decides to act instead. Folding one leg inwards, she beckons Laura to her, and the latter doesn't hesitate to crawl into the welcoming space and rest her back against Carmilla's chest. Laura breathed a sigh of relief when she felt strong hands and arms trailing along her waist. Strangely enough, it all felt so right. Being in Carmilla's arms, having her protection, it felt as natural as breathing. 

Carmilla didn't mean to inhale the scent of Laura's hair, but when she did, the familiar aroma of fruity shampoo and natural oils overwhelmed her, reminding her of all the nights that they’d spent in each other’s arms—Laura’s head on her chest, Carmilla’s arms securely around her. All those sleepless nights. Carmilla rarely slept when Laura laid beside her. . . how could she? Would she be able to live with herself if someone or something came in the night and took her Laura, her maiden fair, somewhere far away? 

It was bad anxiety, groundless worry. Carmilla knew it. But it didn’t matter. It didn't stop it from happening.

Idiot, you love her. Still.

And the worst was that Laura knew this. She knew that Carmilla still loved her, still wanted her in every way that there is to want a person. 

"What are you thinking?" Laura breaks the silence as she she gently caresses Carmilla's skin.

"It's just hard."

"“—What is?"

"Never mind. It's selfish."

"“—What's selfish?"

“It's hard to hold you like this.” Carmilla sighed. “I still love you."

Laura turns in Carmilla’s arms so that she can look at her. Pain. Laura finds pain there. A few moments of gazing into each other's eyes seem like an eternity. Unable to resist the temptation, Laura slowly traces a finger along Carmilla's sharp jawline.

Carmilla’s lips part slightly. In turn, Laura bites her own lip, her eyes flickering with passion and sadness until she can't fight it anymore. She fists one hand into the black fabric, by the collarbone of Carmilla's shirt, while her other hand slowly snakes into Carmilla's hair, where she cradles the vampire’s neck. Laura searches Carmilla's eyes, silently giving her the opportunity to stop the pending kiss that they both so desperately need.

But Carmilla doesn't stop her. 

Their lips touch softly. Is this real? Is any of this for real? If this be the making of cruel dreams, may I never sleep another night.

A single tear glides down Laura's cheek. When Carmilla tastes it, she pulls away from the kiss so that she can gently brush away the tear trail with her thumb. Laura's insides flutter. Carmilla kisses Laura's cheek, where the tear trail was, and then she kisses her forehead, where her lips linger. She looks back down into Laura's eyes. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" It was a simple question.

"Stop talking."

Carmilla smirks, and then plants her lips back where they belong. 

Laura steadies herself by putting her hands on Carmilla's shoulders. She straddles the vampire, softly settling her weight against her pelvis. Laura tucks her own hair behind her ear before resuming the slow kiss. Their lips roll along like waves at low tide; the rhythm of their kiss is patient and gentle. The taste between their tongues reminds her vaguely of fresh peppermint.

All the while, Laura could sense Carmilla’s desperation. The way Carmilla’s hands rested awkwardly on her thighs is evidence enough of that. Normally, Carmilla's hands are possessive and deliberate on her body. That's what Laura wanted from her. Here and now. That’s what she needed. 

Unable to resist, Laura takes Carmilla's hands and guides them to her ass. With newfound vigor, Carmilla gropes Laura’s backside and brushes her tongue against Laura's lips. They part so that Carmilla's tongue can wriggle inside, her wet muscle touching the palate of Laura's sweet mouth, and then dragging slowly down to flick the back of her teeth.

Laura moans softly, unconsciously rolling her hips into Carmilla's. Carmilla groans, willing herself not to be selfish, and just enjoy the kissing. But another roll of Laura's hips, and a bite on her lower lip from Laura, causes Carmilla to growl. Her pants were shrinking. Smaller by the second.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don’t be," Laura insists, slowly grinding her hips again as if to encourage Carmilla's excited cock.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to take you.”

“I'm counting on it, stud.” 

Something snaps in Carmilla’s brain, giving no consideration to Laura's oversized sweatshirt when she seizes the collar and tears it in two. Laura doesn't even put up a fight. 

God, that's so hot, she thinks, always a fan of this dominant display. In truth, it made her feel even more desperate for Carmilla's body. 

Laura hooks around Carmilla's neck and pulls her in for a hard, sensuous kiss. Laura follows that momentum and ends up falling on her back while pulling Carmilla on top of her. Their tongues caress softly as one of Carmilla's hands slips its way down Laura's torso. Her fingers gently glide over the soaked fabric of Laura's simple cotton panties. 

The tiny human whimpers. Carmilla is now kissing and nipping all over her neck, and Carmilla's hand is still teasing her swollen slit over the barrier of her panties.

“Please—"

But Carmilla pays no attention to Laura's pleas. Instead, she pulls her hand back up and places it atop Laura's breast. She kneads it softly as she trails kisses down to Laura's other breast. Carmilla rests the tip of her tongue atop Laura’s other nipple and slowly drags her tongue to the peak. She does it again. And again. Softly. Slowly. She wets her fingers in her mouth so that she can tease the other nipple with her thumb.

"Carm," Laura moans, running her hands through the vampire's hair.

Carmilla presses her tongue underneath Laura's nipple, closes her lips around the hard bud, and suckles, increasing the pressure after increasing intervals of time. Laura encourages this ravishment. The intense throbbing between legs has her begging Carmilla for more. Her panties are utterly ruined, wetness now leaking down her inner thighs because of the horrible emptiness in her pussy. It ached for Carmilla, for contact: fingers, tongue, cock, whatever- something, anything! Just as long as it was pleasure and just as long as it was Carmilla giving it to her. Impatience made Laura grab her lover’s swelling bulge; it looked and felt like a piece of steel pipe, desperate to escape its confines. Carmilla moaned as her lover squeezed her through her pants, thinking it unreal that Laura could make her feel so impossibly hard.

Carmilla stops sucking Laura's nipple and sits up slightly. She removes her own shirt before lowering her body back on Laura's. Their bare chests are skin to skin, their breasts mashed deliciously together. The sensation is ethereal, their bodies alight but their skin responding as though touched by ice. 

They kissed passionately. Carmilla refuses to pull away as she uses one hand to unzip her pants, then struggling to pull out her throbbing cock. Laura shudders when she feels Carmilla's length pulsing against her thigh and stomach.

Carmilla kisses the girl's jawline and nips it. "You're beautiful."

You’re even more beautiful, Laura thinks. “Take me.”

Carmilla growls and breathes hard through her nose. Then she pulls back a bit and positions her dick on Laura's perfect, pink folds which petal apart ever so slightly, also glistening from her delicious wetness. Laura’s clit strains from its hood when Carmilla firmly smacks the marbled head of her cock off of the swollen bud. 

She whimpers, holding Carmilla's head in her hands as she looks desperately at the vampire. Carmilla stares directly into the girl's eyes—agonizingly dragging the tip of her member up Laura's slit, to her clit, and back down again.

Laura tries to sink down on Carmilla's shaft when the vampire glides the head in, but Carmilla's free hand instantly flies up to Laura's neck, where she grips the girl's skin and gently applies pressure to the sides of her throat. It's not too hard, just enough to keep her in place. All the while, the purplish tip of Carmilla's cock continued to tease Laura's slit and clit. It's almost unbearable. "Make love to me, please," Laura whines softly.

Carmilla tightens her grip on Laura's throat again, gently pulling the skin. Even under the darkness of the night sky, Carmilla's eyes are intense. "Who do you belong to?" she asks with just a hint of severity in her tone.

Laura's eyes flutter. She feels woozy. Oxygen isn't getting to her brain fast enough, but still, she matches Carmilla's intensive stare, unresponsively biting her lip.

"I said—" Carmilla glides the head inside of Laura's soaked folds before pulling out again. "Who do you belong to, Laura?"

Laura gasps at her lover's thickness. Fuck, she needs it, needs to be reacquainted with the feeling of Carmilla's huge cock spreading her cunt wide open, taking her, claiming her, enslaving her to an experience of blissful agony. God, I've missed you, Laura thinks, on the brink of tears. Done messing around, she squeezes the back of Carmilla's neck hard and brings their lips together. “You.” She plants a hard kiss on the vampire before whispering against her mouth, “Only you."

Carmilla nearly fucking cries because let's face it, Laura makes her weak. She stops herself, however, because right now, Laura needs her.

“You're mine,” Carmilla growls, slowly gliding herself into Laura's slick heat.

I'm yours, Laura thinks, moaning loudly at the intrusion. But only if you're mine too.

It's just like Carmilla remembers. It's a struggle for her to fit most of herself, but that's what makes it so utterly perfect.

God, you're huge, Laura thinks. But so worth it.

"Jesus, Hollis—” Carmilla rasps out against Laura's lips, the latter's cunt squeezing her dick, owning it, possessing it entirely.

Carmilla fits as much of herself as she can, and then lingers a moment. Laura moans and both lovers concentrate hard on each other. Carmilla pulls out slowly and then smoothly glides back in.

"Carm," Laura whines, loving how her pussy stretches to accommodate Carmilla's thickness.

"I love you," the vampire groans, her voice vulnerable, shaky even. 

I love you more, Laura thinks. 

She caresses Carmilla's face. They kiss softly, their lips barely touching as Carmilla tenderly pumps herself into Laura … beautiful Laura- naive, flawed, perfect.

Before long, Laura feels coiling in her lower belly. She wants to come. She can just tell by how her greedy cunt is rippling over Carmilla’s hard length with every powerful thrust. At that moment, she realized that she needed more than just to come, and in fact, it was Carmilla's come that she needed, that she craved. She knew exactly where she wanted it too: not on her face, nor her breasts, not even in her mouth- no. Tonight, there was only one acceptable place where Carmilla could spill her load, and that was inside of her cunt. 

"I’m there! Oh, God, Carm! Come for me.”

"Inside?" Carmilla grunts, attempting to reconcile the confusion and pleasure.

"Yes." Laura's pussy continues to milk Carmilla's big dick. "Fuck, you better give it to me, Carm. Please! Please, come in my pussy. Come in my pussy, please!” 

This is a terrible idea, they’re both thinking. No protection. But they won't stop. Not now. Their bodies betray them and force them to submit to their most primal urges. Nonetheless, Carmilla has one more goal in mind. Her heavy balls tighten, but she wills herself not climax. Not until Laura gets hers. 

Carmilla pumps herself inside of her lover a few more times, balancing herself, with one forearm, beside her lover's angelic head. Carmilla's free hand travels in between their bodies. She rubs Laura's clit all the while maintaining a good pace for their lovemaking. 

Laura kisses her vampire passionately, their lips move slowly, with meaning, and in synchronization with the rolling of their bodies. She moans and hums against Carmilla's mouth. 

Soon enough, the fiery pressure inside of Laura's stomach surges through to her extremities like a shock of electricity, her glistening folds completely possessing Carmilla's cock. Laura's nails leave half moon marks into the skin on Carmilla's shoulder blades as her back arches high off of the floor. Her lingering kiss with Carmilla ends abruptly as her neck snaps back and her toes curl. 

Laura is coming. Hard. She's coming so hard, her cunt clinging desperately to the swelling length inside of her. A harmonious string of moans slip from Laura's mouth as her pussy pulses around Carmilla's hardness. They've reached a point of no return. This is oblivion. This is nirvana. This is eternity.

"I love you," Carmilla growls.

I love you more, Laura thinks.

She shivers in pleasure as the first spurt of Carmilla's hot seed shoots deep inside of her wanting pussy—the hairs on her skin spiking up at the sensational feeling of forcing out her lover’s warm release. Laura's body relaxes back down to the floor, but her hands trail back up to cup Carmilla's exquisite face.

I really, really, love you, Laura thinks.

“Fuck, Laura! So good,” Carmilla groans, her eyelids shutting after a particularly hard squeeze from Laura’s womb. Laura continues to whimper and moan, her cunt quivering involuntarily now as she studies Carmilla's face, her loving hands caressing Carmilla's cutting jawline glistening with sweat.

The lovers' gazes are steadfast with each other as Carmilla continues to unload, Laura's creamed pussy still working for every drop of come.

"That's so warm," Laura whimpers, reveling in the sensation of Carmilla's warmth splashing inside of her cunt, soaking them both. 

Carmilla groans and kisses Laura tenderly as the last few spurts of her seed fill her lover to capacity—sperm leaking out from where they're conjoined. They remain in that position well after their climaxes. Their lips touch softly. Their tongues caress gently. A few moments later, Carmilla feels the familiar wetness of Laura's tears on her cheeks. Carmilla pulls back slightly. She's confused and worried that she's somehow hurt her lover.

"Oh, God. Laura, did I hurt you?!" Carmilla gasps in a weak voice, genuinely afeared that she's somehow hurt the love of her eternal life.

Carmilla tries to pull her lingering hardness out of Laura, but the human girl stops her, winds her arms and legs around the vampire's neck and back, and pulls Carmilla's front close to her again. Laura moans a little from the re-sheathing and straining of Carmilla's still hard cock. A viscous stream of mixed come floods out of Laura's pussy, clinging onto her swollen nether lips which were so beautifully split apart.

"Don't pull out yet," Laura begs, sniffling as a few small tears stream down her face. "You didn't hurt me. Just … I don't want you to leave again." 

There it is. Carmilla's heart breaks at these words, but she quickly pulls herself together—determined to be strong now more than ever. She opens her mouth to speak but Laura beats her to it. 

"I never meant to put so much pressure on you.” Laura's voice cracks as a few more tears spill out along her cheeks. "So blame me—go on. ‘Cause I do. I blame me. I pushed you away,” she sniffles. “But . . forgive me? God, I'm so selfish to even ask, but I have to try. Forgive me, please?”

Carmilla blinks. Her heart rate, which had been in recovery, starts pounding again. 

“Please, I- I can't lose you again.”

Carmilla looks unflinchingly into Laura's eyes. The human allows her hands to go back to caressing Carmilla's face. Carmilla balances on one hand as the other reaches up to Laura's cheek; she gently wipes away her lover's tears with her thumb.

"Before we met, I got along fine," Laura says, "but since you've come into my life, almost nothing makes sense when you're gone. You may not think I deserve you. And maybe I don't.” 

Carmilla’s shapely eyebrows furrow slightly.

“But guess what?” A pause. “I don't care. If I get to be selfish about one thing—then I choose to be selfish about you,” Laura's voice cracks, but the tiny human stays resilient, even through silent tears. “So stay. Promise you'll stay?”

The vampire leans down to kiss Laura's slightly sweaty forehead, lingering there to breath in her natural scent. 

"—I'm yours, Princess," Carmilla responds with ferocity in her usual sultry voice. “I've always been yours.”

"I love you," Laura admits for the first time. 

Carmilla's eyes widen. She pauses for a moment before meeting her gaze. Laura meant it, every word. It didn't take long for Carmilla to capture her lips in a soft kiss, their bodies melting together. 

I want time to stop. Right now. Continue not. This moment with you is all that I'll ever want and no more.

I want the sky to fall down on us, crush us together. How close, is too close, is not close enough. 

Isn’t it obvious? 

I never want you further away from me than you are right now. I'd rather die, crushed under the immensity of the sky. 

But only if we’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Even if you hated it, tell me why. Also, I'm working on a G!P Carmilla story with a medieval setting. Would you like that? Thanks for reading!


End file.
